It was the day
by shamita08
Summary: Naruto, 15 years old, lost his parents in a car accident. He's send to a school, where everyone seems to hate him. Will they someday be his friends or especially one of them? The boy he hates the most at the beginning? - SasuNaruSasu-Warnings: Shounen Ai
1. I've started hating him

Hi guys. I've got this idea for a new SasuNaru Story, so I hope you like it.

I'll put this story into 4 chapters, but they will all be short, so once again nothing long.

The characters all belong to Kishi-san, but they are very different - very bad. You'll see what I mean when you get to know Kiba in my story.  
It's not that I don't like him, they all just have to be a bit cruel, so... yeah. Have fun ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was the day…**

It was August… the beginning of the new semester. A few months ago I've lost my parents in a car accident. The driver of the other car was drunk and passed a red traffic light. My parents died immediately, but somehow I've managed to survive. Since then I have scars on my face. Each cheek, three lines – you could think they are whiskers. I was 15 back then, so I lived in an orphanage far away from my home. They've sent me to a school in the neighbourhood. I didn't want to go; everyone would tease me, because I was 'the new kid'. In the end it wasn't how I imagined.

It was even worse!

I entered the school perfectly in time, but happened to bump into someone on my way to the new classroom. It was a boy with weird tattoos on his face, his hair was all messy. To my surprise he had a dog sitting on his head.

"Sorry." I mumbled and wanted to pass him, but he stopped me.

"Ya new here?" he asked with a mocking look.

"Yes. So what?"

"What's with the whiskers?" he laughed.

"What's with the war paint?"

"Smart boy, hm?" he squeezed my arm until it hurt and I had to clench my teeth. "Then I should tell you from the beginning. Don't mess around with me, understand?!" he snapped and released me. Without any other word he went away.

I rubbed my arm and looked confused after him. Then I spotted a clock and saw that I was already two minutes to late. As fast as I could I ran to the classroom and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm new here." I said panting to the teacher, who looked at me with just one eye. Half of his face was hidden under a mask. _What a weirdo,_ is what I thought then.

"It's okay." He faced the class. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He will remain in this class, so be nice to him." The class nodded. "You can sit there, next to Sasuke-kun."

I looked at the place he pointed at and saw a dark-haired boy with very cold eyes. On my way to the seat I suddenly tripped over something. As I looked back I saw the weird boy with the dog, who was about to pull back his leg.

"Kiba. What happened?" The teacher asked the dog-boy, but he wasn't the one who answered.

"It's nothing sensei. Naruto-kun just tripped." It was a nice voice, a warm one. I've never heard a voice that fit it's owner less then this one. I raised my head and looked into the dark-haired boy's eyes. I regretted this move in the same second. His eyes seemed to stab me and his smile was so false that it gave me the creeps. "Hello. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said and offered his hand to me. I faltered a second, but eventually took it and he helped me up. Another move I regretted, because his grip was so tight that I tried to pull back. He just pulled me closer to himself and whispered into my ear: "We don't want orphans like you in this class, got it?"

My eyes widened. "H… How do you know…"

"Watch out, I warn you." He released my hand that lost all it's blood and smiled at me - A smile that let my whole blood freeze.

This was our first meeting…

It was the day I've started hating him.


	2. I've started needing him

Here's the second part ^^ Nothing has changed, so everyone belongs to Kishi-san.  
Three more of his great Charas and the first SasuNaru sign :D Have fun ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a whole month since I've entered the school and still everyone was looking at me as if I was some kind of scum. Sasuke Uchiha had a new tactic; instead of looking at me with hateful eyes he simply ignored me. My only friends were Kakashi-sensei; the one with the half covered face and another teacher of my school, Iruka-Sensei. They were really nice to me, but even nicer to each other, if you know what I mean.

Of course I had friends in the orphanage – Sai and Sakura, my best friends. But I wasn't seeing them often, because both of them were older then me. Sai was 17 and Sakura 16 so they had to work almost every day. They were a couple since I've got to know them and they really loved each other. Sai always said that he would buy a house and take Sakura with him, when he got 18. I was happy for them, they really deserved it. Sai never knew his parents, they died when he was about 1 year old and Sakura had to see how her mother committed suicide. She was 12 back then. I kind of know how she felt – I also saw my parents die.

It was the day I will never forget, when Sai suddenly stormed into my classroom. I knew something important had to happen, because he was normally a very calm boy. Without noticing the teacher and my classmates I ran out after him.

"What happened?" I asked while chasing him.

He was silent a moment, but then he said with clenched teeth. "Sakura… She… She got into a car accident."

I still can't describe the feeling I had in this moment: My feet just stopped moving and I grabbed my T-Shirt in the place where my heart was. It was a feeling as if my heart would freeze and at the same time 100 daggers would stab into it.

"C… Car accident?" I mumbled. Immediately I saw pictures in front of me – pictures I tried to forget every single day. I saw it as if someone would play a movie in front of me: The smiling face of my mother, who turned around to me; the voice of my father who laughed about something that I've said; and then suddenly the red car appearing out of nowhere. I will never forget the sound of metal crushing against metal and horrified screams…

"Naruto! What's up with you?! Wake up!" I felt someone slapping me and opened my eyes.

"W… What did just happen?" I asked noticing that I lay on the floor.

"I could ask you the same thing. You suddenly passed out." He said while helping me up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's nothing. Come, let's hurry to the hospital." I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me.

Sakura was o.k. – I'll not say that she was fine, because she had to stay in the hospital for a month or even more, but she was out of danger. Still, Sai ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. He started crying; it was the first time I saw him cry. Something inside of me broke, I don't know what happened, but I just couldn't hold my own tears back. She sat there and smiled at me, but for a moment I thought I've lost another precious person. Sakura waved to me to come in as well, but I just shook my head and ran out. Out of these white walls, which reminded me of the weeks I was myself in the hospital. I wanted just out…

I ran into the forest that was next to the building. Leaning against a tree I tried to relax, always repeated in my head that she was alright, but somehow my tears didn't stop. Suddenly I heard a rustling and looked around. A shadow appeared from afar and got bigger with every step.

"Are you o.k.?" although the voice was nice I winced – it was Sasuke's voice.

"What do you want?" I snapped and wiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" He counters with his own question.

"Pfft. Why should I cry?" I lied. He was just a few metres away from me and I saw the interest in his eyes. Somehow he looked like a kid at something he didn't know. "I asked what you want."

"Did something happen?" Another counter question.

"It's none of your business!" I almost screamed.

"You could tell me. Maybe I can help you." My eyes widened. What was with him? Why was he suddenly so nice to me? I remembered the first two weeks at the school with him. He always tried to embarrass or offend me.

"What would you even understand?!" This time I really screamed. "You are just a spoiled brat, that doesn't even know what it means to be hurt!" The tears flew again. "You can't even imagine what I've went through. Besides you told me from the beginning that you hate people like me so don't play the nice guy. What is with you?!" My voice broke and my last sentences were just whispered. "I'm an orphan, so what? I didn't want to be one. Maybe you've forgotten that you have to loose your parents to become one. I didn't choose this life… what are you doing?" He suddenly started moving towards me. I tried to back off, but there was still the tree - My eyes widened again. He came closer and then slowly wrapped his arms around me.

At first I was too shocked to move, but then I tried to release myself. His grip tightened a bit, but not in order to hurt me. No, he even stroke over my hair to calm me down.I relaxed in his arms and let my tears flew. I hugged him back and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." He whispered and stroke over my back.

'But why'… this question wasn't important anymore. He was there… nothing else mattered.

It was the day I've started needing him.


	3. I've started liking him

Ahh finally !! I'm sorry for the delay and now the chapter is even so short -.- Well the forth will be longer.  
Still everyone belongs to Kishi-san ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still, there was this little voice in my head, which started to ask the questions I abandoned.

_Why was he nice to me? Why now? What happened? _

I had to ask. I released myself and this time he let me. I turned around; I couldn't look into his eyes. "Why?" My voice was still a bit broken. "Why are you suddenly so nice to me?"

"I know how you feel." I could have killed him for this calm voice.

"How could you possibly know my feelings?" I snapped.

"My parents were murdered." My head jerked round sharply at these words.

"What?" I covered my mouth with my hand. "S… Sasuke I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's okay." He stopped me with a wink of his hand. "It was long ago."

I knew it wasn't tactful, but somehow this question just came out of my mouth. "Where you… I mean did you see…?" I rejected it immediately.

His eyes became cold like on the day we first met, but this time his voice was cold, too - And frozen calm. "What? How they were murdered? Yes, I saw it."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked." Then another question came into my mind. "But… why does nobody in our class know about it?"

A grin appeared on his calm face and I nearly stepped back - It was almost insane. His voice was deridingly. "I'm rich you see. It's not difficult for my parent's people to hide this… problem." This time I really winced back. To talk like this about your dead parents is just so… As if he knew my thoughts he started laughing. "I'm not so cold, Naruto. I just never had such a good relationship with my parents like you had." His face warmed up again. "We shouldn't talk about something like that now. It seems like someone is waiting for you."

"Sakura…" I couldn't help, but hang my head. "What will she think about me now? Running away like this…"

"Who is this Sakura? Your girlfriend?" Back then I thought the sad sound of his voice was because of the memories of his parents.

"No! No, she's my best friend. Sai, my other best friend is her boyfriend." I misunderstood the spark of relief in his eyes as interest, so I told him about my time in the orphanage and how nice the two of them were to me. A small smile appeared on his face when I finished.

"Well then… come." He offered his hand to me. I took it without thinking, but somehow it was a weird feeling to hold hands with him – but it felt nice as well so I didn't broke the contact.

I was nervous as hell when I entered Sakura's room again; Sasuke waited outside for me. "S…Sakura. For just running away… I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay." She stopped me and reached out for me. "I understand you." Then she smiled – this warm smile of her, which always gave me the feeling to be a part of her family. I felt my tears running over my face again, but this time I went to her and hugged her instead of running away.

Sai, who till then sat on a chair next to Sakura's bed stood up and hugged us both. I turned my head and saw Sasuke leaning against the door – he smiled.

A warm feeling went through my whole body and my heartbeat skipped. I was so happy to know that he was right beside me and I wasn't able to imagine how I could have hated him so much. I smiled back to him.

It was the day I've started liking him.


	4. I've started loving hm

I've decided that I'll write this story in Sasuke's POV as well, because sometimes it's hard to  
understand his mind or his feelings towards the blonde. So... I don't know the titel yet,  
but there will be some more about the Uchiha's family. I hope you'll like it as well ^^

No one belongs to me :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be honest I wish I could tell you that my school life changed since Sasuke was my friend now. So you see I was accordingly confused when I came to school the next day.

I was about to greet him when his cold glare hit me with a strength a real ball would have. "Why are you talking to me, orphan?" he asked with the coldest voice ever.

"What? But I…" he just looked away and ignored me as he did the last whole month. Something inside of me broke – I had the feeling as if all happiness was soaked out of my body. And I was hurt; I was so hurt.

But what could I do? Make a scene? Scream at him? I really doubted that this would bring something. So I just sat down and waited, no hoped for some kind of confirmation that everything what happened the other day wasn't a dream.

But nothing – he just kept on ignoring me so I truly asked myself if I have just imagined him yesterday. Was everything a lie? This belief started killing him from inside. Was I so pathetic to imagine such a scene? And why with Sasuke? I hated him, or that's what I thought.

Sometimes I had a feeling as if someone was looking at me, but when I turned to Sasuke he looked straight ahead. The bell rang – school was over. My hand suddenly felt a squeeze and I looked surprised at it. A pale hand was holding it and my gaze followed the arm to it's owner.

..hand…?!

It was just for short; he pushed something into my hand and stood up. Without looking back he went away. I looked at the piece of paper I was holding. With a pretty writing was written:

_Meet me in the forest. Sasuke_

My heart skipped. It wasn't a dream!! That's when I stormed out of the class and ran towards the forest where we first talked to each other. I met Sai on my way and he stopped me to tell that Sakura would be home in one week. That was great, but someone I couldn't concentrate at the moment, so I said thanks and continued running. Somehow luck wasn't on my side, because every few metres someone stopped me to tell me something.

I was afraid that Sasuke wouldn't wait for me, but he did. He leaned against a tree in the middle of the forest.

"Sasu…" My voice was caught in my throat. It happened so suddenly that I just could stand still – Sasuke came to me and hugged me strong.

"Thank god! I thought you would hate me. I'm so sorry." I was speechless. Sasuke behaved as if we would meet after some years not after some hours.

"S… Sasuke, it's okay, I mean… eh…" His hug made me damn nervous. "C… Could you please release me?" I finally asked and put my hands on his chest.

"Oh… yes, I'm sorry." He went two steps back and smiled at me. But something was wrong – he was blushing.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Something was really not right. He seemed nervous and his hands were trembling a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. N… Naruto you know… I'm sorry, I behaved like this, because I cannot risk that someone finds out about my… parents." He didn't look into my eyes. What was wrong with him? "I know it's not really… eh… nice, but could we stay friends like this? After school?" he then asked still looking nervous.

"Yes. Of course, we can." I went a step forward, he took a step back. "Sasuke what's up with you? You behave strange." I took another step closer to him and this time he stood still.

"I don't know… Maybe, I feel a bit dizzy…"

"Really? Do you have a fever?" I came to him and put my hand on his forehead. That was when he blushed again, this time darker.

"N… Naruto, I…" After this everything went into a slow motion. He took my face into his hands and sank his own a bit down. His lips were just millimetres away from mine, but I couldn't back away. It was as if my body wasn't working and my eyes shut close. Our lips touched just for a brief moment when I suddenly heard a thud.

I opened my eyes and looked down. Sasuke was lying on the ground, his breathe was heavy and his forehead was red. I kneeled down and put my hand against it again - It was burning.

"Sasuke." I tried to wake him up, but he didn't answer, his breathing became irregular. "Shit. What to do, what to do? Sasuke!" I had to take him to the hospital, but how? It would be kind of embarrassing if I would carry him there…

Damn, who cares?! He's sick after all…

So I took him up, bridal style and ran as fast as I could to the hospital. On my way I thought about what happened a few moments before and almost fell. What was I thinking? Letting him kiss me? A boy… A blush rose up my face.

Damn… I liked the thoughts about him kissing me… What's up with me? What's up with him?! Don't say, he was acting like this, because he was… in… love…

…

My face was totally red now, but there was a feeling inside of my as if my heart would swell… happy – I was really happy about this. Maybe I was as well…

I arrived at the hospital and rushed in. Everyone was looking at me. "Eh… I need help. He just suddenly fainted and he has a high fever." I said and a nurse approached me.

"It's okay. Follow me." She said and guided me to a room. "I think he needs just to rest. So you have an idea why he passed out?" she asked, but I could only shake my head - I didn't know why he fainted. Did something happen to him?"

A few moments later I was alone with him in a room. It wasn't a single room, but no other patient was there. I looked at him – he was sweating. The nurse gave me a wet cloth, so I could ran it over his forehead once in a while.

I still don't know what it was, but something led me to caress his cheek. His face softened a bit on that touch. My heart skipped… if I would do it now, he wouldn't know, right? So I leaned closer and touched his lips with mine. It was nothing more than a brush, but still it hit me like the most passionate kiss.

Sasuke started smiling and mumbled my name. That was when I realised that he wasn't the only one, who was in love.

It was the day I've started loving him… Sasuke.


End file.
